


Truth Through Lies

by Inkelf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkelf/pseuds/Inkelf
Summary: Set in Vol 6, Episode 8,Dead End."I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves."  Ren's voice, so usually even-keeled and calm, held sharp ice as he followed Nora and Jaune up the stairs.





	Truth Through Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after watching Vol 6, Ep 8, because I knew we weren't going to get a JNR processing scene that I so desperately wanted.

_Slam._

Silence. 

"Is he..." Yang was the first to breach it, tentative, as though she expected Ren and Nora to react the same way. "Gonna be okay?" 

The feeling before electricity sparked threaded through Nora's fingers, and she consciously had to keep every fiber of her being silent to keep from acting out even more than Jaune had. "I don't know." Hot, sharp, pointed. Underlined with a thinly veiled accusation, _You don't know. You don't understand. You can't._ She stood up, ramrod straight and coiled tight, and started up the stairs after Jaune. 

"I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves." Ren's voice, so usually even-keeled and calm, held sharp ice as he followed Nora. 

Nora knocked once on the door, but knowing she wouldn't receive an answer, opened it without waiting for one. 

Jaune sat on the floor in front of one of the beds, knees drawn up to his chest, head bowed, gaze empty and staring out through the floor into nothingness. 

Nora silently sat beside him, Ren sitting on his other side, touching Jaune's shoulder briefly. None of them said anything for a long time. They weren't ready.

Finally, in a faint, painful whisper, Jaune spoke. 

"She's dead because of him. Because of his lies." 

Nora leaned his head on his shoulder. "I know." 

Ren stared out at the wall. "And justice seems impossible now." 

Silence crept over them again. 

Jaune, tremorously now, pushed back against the silence, almost reluctantly. His voice came out in a wispy breath. 

"Was it all lies?" 

Neither of them answered for a moment. 

Then Nora said, quietly but firmly, "I don't know if anything he ever said was truth. But I know we are. We are true. And nothing can change that or take it from us." 

Ren nodded. "If he ever did anything right, it was placing us together as a team. We are the truth through his lies." 

Nora reached for Jaune's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. After a moment's pause, he reciprocated. 

"Yeah," he whispered. "We are."


End file.
